wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krasnoludy
Aby dowiedzieć się o grywalnej rasie krasnoludów zobacz Dwarf (playable) Dawniej Krasnoludy rzadko opuszczały swoje bezpieczne górskie fortece. Jednak gdy bitwa wzywa, podnoszą się by bronić swych przyjaciół i sojuszników z niezrównaną odwagą i męstwem. Wprowadzenie i Historia thumb|Krasnolud wojownik Tytani stworzyli Skamieniałych by pomogli im kształtować świat Azeroth po ich odejściu. Kiedy Studnia wieczności implodowała, powodując Wielkie odłączenie, efekty odbiły się poważnie na Skamieniałych, czuli ból ziemi niczym własny. Wycofali się do miejsca swego pochodzenia - do miast Tytanów Uldum, Uldaman, i Ulduar - i poddali się hibernacji na osiem tysięcy lat. Gdy się obudzili, odkryli, że ich władza nad skałami i ziemią przeminęła, a ich kamienna skóra stała się delikatną skórą. Ci, którzy przebudzili się w Uldaman, wyemigrowali do śnieżnych gór Dun Morogh i zbudowali miasto Ironforge. Stoickie Krasnoludy z Ironforge spędziły wiele wieków wydobywając z wnętrza Ziemi wszelakie bogactwa. Bezpieczni w ich niezdobytej fortecy Górach Ironforge, Krasnoludy rzadko wyruszają dalej niż szczyty Dun Morogh. Pomimo tego, w czasie gdy Orkowie najechali Azeroth i postanowili podbić Ziemię Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów, Krasnoludy zaproponowały dołączenie do Wielkiego Przymierza. Prężne i zaradne Krasnoludy okazały się filarem wojsk Przymierza i pomogły odnosić zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem. Niedawno Krasnoludy odkryły szereg ruin, które okazały się być kluczem do sekretów ich straconego dziedzictwa. Ochoczy by poznać prawdę na temat pochodzenia swego ludu, król Magni Bronzebeard nakazał by Krasnoludy zmieniły swe profesje z górnictwa i kowalstwa na archeologię. Magni pomógł stworzyć sławną Gildię odkrywców z Ironforge, grupę całkowicie oddaną poznawaniu sekretów Ziemi oraz zgłębiającą prawdę na temat legendarnych dziejów Krasnoludów. Nieodzowna część Przymierza, twarde armie Krasnoludów, zostały odesłane by walczyć z bezlitosnymi armiami Hordy w odległych krainach. W tych ciężkich czasach obrona górskiego królestwa spadła na bohaterów takich jak Ty. Wojny frakcji Krasnoludy z Ironforge były podzielone na trzy frakcje: Klan Ironforge, którzy kontrolowali miasto, Klan Wildhammer, który kontrolował zbocze gór i Klan Dark Iron, który żył w cieniu gór. Kiedy Wysoki Król Krasnoludów, Modimus Anvilmar umarł, przemoc rozlała się wśród klanów - walki wygrał Klan Ironforge, który zachował władzę nad Dun Morogh, Wildhammer osiedlili się w Grim Batol w Wetlands, a Dark Iron w Redridge Mountains i stworzyli miasto Thaurissan, które swą nazwę zawdzięczało ich przywódcy. Dark Iron byli rozgoryczeni po stracie ziem i zaatakowali oba królestwa naraz by zapobiec połączeniu ich sił. Thaurissan poprowadził swoją armie na Ironforge i został ostatecznie pokonany. Modgud, żona Thaurissana najechała na Grim Batol i użyła swojej magii by zniszczyć bramę i rozpocząć oblężenie twierdz Klanu Wildhammer. Khardros Wildhammer, władca Grim Batol zabił czarną królową i zwyciężył. Klan Ironforge przeszedł do ofensywy i ruszył na stolicę Klanu Dark Iron. Dark Iron przez przypadek przyzwali Ragnarosa, władcę ognia. Ragnaros spustoszył Redridge mountains i zniewolił Klan Dark Iron. Oglądając tę makabrę, Krasnoludy z Ironforge zawrócili w kierunku domu. Niestety czary Modgud sprawiły, że ojczyzna Klanu Wildhammer stała się niezamieszkała, więc wyemigrowali na północ do Hinterlands i założyli miasto Aerie Peak. Tam Wildhammer nauczyli się przywiązania do natury oraz ujeżdzania Gryfów. thumb|Krasnoludy Kultura Krasnoludy z Ironforge są dumnym, srogim i zdecydowanym ludem, z domieszką dobroci ukrytej pod gburowatą powierzchownością ich mocnych kształtów. Kochają walkę, wynalazki i odkrycia, dzięki tym cechom odkrywają tajemnice swojego dziedzictwa i dowiadują się jak powstała ich rasa. Ostatnio udało się Krasnoludom odkryć swoje starożytne początki - pochodzenie od Tytanów. Im głębiej kopią w przeszłości, tym więcej zagadek odkrywają. W swoich hutach i warsztatach wciąż wprowadzają różne innowacje. Wiele technologii, jak np. broń palna, powstało dzięki kreatywności i pomysłowości Krasnoludów. Ta tęga rasa słynie ze swoich umiejętności bitewnych oraz z przebiegłych inżynierów i rzemieślników. Nieodkryte fragmenty przeszłości zmuszają Krasnoludów do ciągłej eksploracji. Szukając swoich początków, Krasnoludy wysłały ekspedycję, która przeszła cały Lordaeron w poszukiwaniu jakichś śladów Tytanów, przypuszczalnych stwórców rasy krasnoludzkiej. Krasnoludy obrały sobie za cel przeszukiwanie świata i odnajdowanie swojego dziedzictwa. Placówki krasnoludzkie można odnaleźć we wszystkich zniszczonych miejscach - używają ich również jako baz do ataku na wroga. thumb|Krasnolud Paladyn Relacje Chociaż Krasnoludy z Ironforge doceniają zdolności bitewne Hordy, patrzą niechętnym okiem na Orków i ich sojuszników: Trolli i Nieumarłych. Mimo iż Krasnoludy utrzymują stosunki handlowe i dyplomatyczne z Wysokimi elfami, trzymają jednak ludność Quel’Thalas na dystans. Chociaż dzielą z Nocnymi elfami tę samą wiarę, Krasnoludy patrzą na elfy podejrzliwie i z pewnym niepokojem . Ludzie jednak są wiernymi i stałymi sojusznikami krasnoludzkiej społeczności i są przez nich mile widziani, na ziemiach Krasnoludów mogą liczyć na uprzejmość i przysługi. Krasnoludy z Ironforge patrzą również z wielką miłością na swych gnomich kuzynów, co wynika z ich wspólnego zamiłowania do wynalazków, odkryć i gromadzenia wiedzy, czego dowodzi zaproszenie uchodźców z Gnomereganu do życia w Ironforge. Krasnoludy żyją również w przyjaznych stosunkach z nielicznymi Pandarenami, którym udało się dotrzeć do Ironforge i pobliskich osad. Wiara Krasnoludzcy kapłani przekazują wiadomości o Świetle swojemu ludowi. Dzielą tę wiarę z ludzkością i przestrzegają jej nakazów. Niektóre Krasnoludy zabrały się ostatnio za badanie przeszłości i odkrywanie, że Tytani są boskimi istotami. Jedyną tolerowaną wiarą jest Święte Światło którego moc została nadana Krasnoludom przez Wielkich Tytanów. Archeologia oraz Wędrowanie Według ostatnich odkryć, które odsłoniły fragmenty antycznych początków (na przykład: Discs of Norgannon w Uldaman), Krasnoludy przeżyły wybitną transformację. Odkrycia przekonały Krasnoludy, że potężni Tytani stworzyli ich z kamienia gdy świat był jeszcze młody. Doszli do wniosku, że ich przeznaczeniem jest przeszukiwanie świata w celu odnalezienia większej ilości znaków i dowodów na ich magiczne dziedzictwo oraz ponowne odkrycie dziedzictwa Tytanów. Wygląd Mężczyźni Męscy przedstawiciele tej rasy osiągają wzrost 114 – 134 cm i charakteryzują się bardzo rozbudowaną muskulaturą. Wąsy i broda, często fantazyjnie zaplecione, są dumą szanującego się krasnoluda. Kobiety Krasnoludzkie kobiety osiągają wzrost 109 – 129 cm i podobnie jak mężczyźni są raczej przysadziste. Wbrew obiegowej opinii i kpinom ze strony innych ras krasnoludzkie kobiety przeważnie nie noszą bród. Jednakże Fastad Wildhammer wspomina, że jego babka miała brodę, podobnie jak niektóre kobiety pośród krasnoludów wzgórzowych. Jednakże ta cecha anatomiczna nie odstrasza mężczyzn. Wręcz przeciwnie, broda u kobiety uznawana jest za element upiększający twarz. Klany krasnoludzkie Grafika:Ironforge Dwarves.JPG|Klan Ironforge Grafika:Wildhammer Dwarves.JPG|Klan Wildhammer Grafika:Dark-Iron Dwarves.jpg|Klan Dark Iron Wschodnie Królestwa * Klan Ironforge - prawdopodobnie pierwotny klan krasnoludów, który wyewoluował z ziemnych ** Klan Kamiennej Pięści - mały klan krasnoludów z Ironforge ** Klan Miedziobrodych - obecni przywódcy klanu Żelaznej Kuźni i władcy Ironforge. Władzę nad stolicą uzyskali podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów ** Klan Dzikiego Młota - neutralna frakcja sympatyzująca z Przymierzem, zamieszkująca Szczyt Aerie *** Klan Burzowego Kilofa - klan pierwotnie zamieszkujący Góry Alterac, który posiada związki zarówno z klanem Brązowobrodych, jak i Dzikiego Młota ** Klan Czarnego Żelaza - wrogo nastawiony klan krasnoludów rządzony przez imperatora Dagrana Thaurissana *** Klan Szału Kowadła *** Klan Cienistej Kuźni Northrend * Urodzeni z Mrozu - niedawno odkryta frakcja zamieszkująca Burzowe Szczyty w Northrend. Zaprzyjaźnieni z Ligą Odkrywców * Żelazne Krasnoludy Znane krasnoludy Krasnoludy z Ironforge * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Magni Miedziobrody - obecny król Ironforge * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Muradin Miedziobrody - młodszy brat Magniego, jeden z założycieli Ligi Odkrywców * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Brann Miedziobrody - najmłodszy z braci Bronzebeard, odkrywca * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Yorg Stormheart - krasnolud z Ironforge ogłoszony królem Urodzonych z Mrozu. Okazało się, że jest to Muradin Bronzebeard, który popadł w amnezję * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Female.gif‎ Moira Miedziobroda - córka Magniego i księżniczka Ironforge, obecie przebywająca w niewoli w Imperium Czarnego Żelaza * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Madoran Miedziobrody - król Ironforge podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów, ojciec Magniego, Muradina i Branna. * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Baelgun Flamebard - strażnik wrót do Starego Królestwa w Azjol-Nerub, dawny adiutant Muradina * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Vanndar Stormpike - przywódca Ekspedycji Stormpike'a w Dolinie Alterac * Grafika:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif‎ Modimus Anvilmar - ostatni król wszystkich krasnoludów Krasnoludy Dzikiego Młota * Grafika:IconSmall_Wildhammer_Male.gif‎ Falstad Wildhammer - obecnie najwyższy szlachcic * Grafika:IconSmall_Wildhammer_Male.gif‎ Khardros Wildhammer - Najwyższy szlachcic krasnoludów Dzikiego Młota podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów * Grafika:IconSmall_Wildhammer_Male.gif‎ Kurdran Wildhammer - Najwyższy szlachcic krasnoludów Dzikiego Młota podczas Drugiej Wojny, przywódca jeźdźców gryfów należących do Ekspedycji Przymierza w Draenorze * Grafika:IconSmall_Wildhammer_Male.gif‎ Maz Drachrip - szlachcic przed Falstadem Krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza * Grafika:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Dagran Thaurissan - obecny imperator klanu Czarnego Żelaza * Grafika:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Czarnoksiężnik Thaurissan - przywódca klanu Czarnego Żelaza podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów * Grafika:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Modgud - czarownica, żona Thaurissana * Grafika:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Franclorn Forgewright - główny architekt klanu Czarnego Żelaza i twórca Tamy Stonewrought Krasnoludy Żelaza Krasnoludy Mrozu *Grafika:IconSmall_Frost_Dwarf_Male.gif Velog Icebellow Krasnoludy wzgórzowe * Rom * Gimmel * Joj * Narn Ziemni Ziemni często są nazywani krasnoludami przez inne rasy, jak również przez Branna B Bronzebearda podczas rozmów o jego przodkach. * Kurun * Dungard Ironcutter * Goggeroc Inspiracje Jak większość współczesnych fantasy, również uniwersum Warcrafta czerpie z wizerunku krasnoludów nakreślonego przez Tolkiena, jak również z mitologii nordyckiej. Najważniejsze podobieństwa to zamiłowanie do górnictwa i silny związek z rzemiosłem i kamieniem. Zamiłowanie do inżynierii zostało zaczerpnięte z cyklu Warhammer. =Źródła strony= http://www.wowwiki.com de:Zwerge en:Dwarf es:Enano fr:Nain Kategoria:Rasy